


Feel The Heat.

by StylesSexual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddykink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Oh god, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylesSexual/pseuds/StylesSexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been thinking about Louis' nipples all day and I'm a sucker for Daddy!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell wtf I'm cringing so bad

A shiver ran through his spine as he arched up into Harry's abusing mouth- the mouth that was torturing his nipples for all he's worth and Louis doesn't know how he can stand it. He doesn't know how he's still taking the way Harry is nipping at his swollen bud between his teeth, just worrying it and _teasing_ it the way Louis likes. Harry's been at it for at least forty minutes now, he's sure, and he's so, so sensitive.

The thing is, Louis isn't allowed to do anything but take it. Every time he's tried to sneak his hand over to his aching cock, Harry would slap it away, muttering how he 'won't get anything at all' if he tries to touch again. Of course, he's pushed his luck as usual and only just managed to get a quick tug in, but now he's got a lovely set of teeth marks on his ribs for doing so and he guesses he won't be trying that again.

He feels it, the way his cock is twitching and blurting out precome- smearing it over the little patch of spars hair under his bellybutton each time he bucked up pathetically for friction. He feels the way his nipples a just throbbing and there's just nothing he can do about it. His hair is matted with the way he's pulling at it to try and channel his pleasure somewhere else, fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat from exertion. He just- he needs something more and he needs it _now_.

"Harry, _please_." It comes out ragged and breathless, quite a contrast compared to how his sounds have turned into nothing but high pitched, needy whines that he just can't seem to _stop_ not matter how embarrassing they really are. 

Harry just sucks harsher in response, his tongue swirling around the bud while twisting at his other one between his thumb and index finger. A sharp cry leaves Louis from somewhere in his throat and he arches up even more, fingers scrambling at his scalp and purchasing his hair again as he just give it another tug, sobbing out a moan with it. 

"What did I say about begging?" Harry finally relents, stilling his fingers and pulling away from Louis' nipple. A string of saliva follows and Louis licks his lips, he wants to reach out and wipe it away. But he's not allowed, so he doesn't. Harry mouths his way over to Louis' ribs, nosing along the bite mark he'd left there and pressed his tongue against it, making Louis hiss, before he fitted his teeth in the exact dents that were still prominent; applying slight pressure. A threat.

"No, no, no, m'sorry. Baby's sorry!" Louis says, hurried. Sure, it's only a bite- something he's endured in various places of his body during sex but it fucking _hurts_ and Louis has never really been a fan of spanking. Doesn't like the way he can't usually sit down after it and that's all he typically wants to do after a good fuck. "Daddy, m'sorry."

The teeth leave him with a scrape, still making him cry out all the same but it's not as bad, so he supposes he's won this time. Harry is looking at him with a raised eyebrow- his headscarf falling out and flannel half undone, hanging off one of his broad shoulders. Louis doesn't think he's the only one effected by this, judging by the way Harry's lips have gone slightly puffy and eyes brighter, cheeks a little flushed. "You really want me, huh?" Harry chuckles, mischievous.

Louis levels Harry with a unimpressed, yet needy look because _really_? When is there ever a time when Louis _doesn't_? He licks over his dry lips, swallowing thickly as he nods his head eagerly. "Yeah, need you so bad- fuck." his cock is twitching again and he squirms a bit against the sheets, his head still nodding because he really just fucking wants.

He probably didn't need to say anything after that, because a small smile tugs at his lips as he watches Harry reach out onto their bedside cabinet to snag the bottle of lube, flicking the cap open and he coats up his fingers, "Only because you've been such a good boy, Kitten." Harry concedes, simply to imply that he's still in charge, Louis thinks.

His legs spread open wider as Harry nudges at them, totally neglecting his flushed cock in favour to start circling at Louis' rim instead. Which, Louis is so, so ready and welcoming for it but still has him whining for some sort of release. What he really needs is to be fucked open on his Daddy's cock.

"Oh- _oh_ my god." Louis gasps, feeling Harry twisting his middle finger inside of him with his lip caught between his teeth and a look of determination in his eyes. It's cute, the way Harry is always so focused when he's opening Louis up- it's like he just wants to make it good for him, uncaring of his own need to just get in him and fucking _go_. He likes to finger Louis open until _he_ knows Louis' ready, no matter how much Louis insists that he is.

Harry starts up a steady, well practiced pace, simply lubing him up on the inside as well as out that makes Louis' breath hitch on each inhale. His thighs are already trembling with wanton and he spreads them wider when he finally, _finally_ feels Harry nudging a second finger inside. "Been wanting this all day, haven't you, Kitten?" Harry's deep, slow drawl seeps into his pleasure hazed mind, fingers scissoring inside him.

Louis squeaks a bit in surprise at the quick graze of knuckles past his prostate and fights not to rock down to chase the feeling. He knows Harry isn't wanting, nor asking for a response but he nods anyways; a quick jerky movement before he goes back to tugging at his hair. The fingers twist again, giving a more solid sensation where he wants it most and he moans, loud and unabashed while his cock twitches a few more times.

"Please, please, please, please- oh fuck, _please_." He's babbling before he knows it because without warning Harry is fucking his fingers into Louis mercilessly, his elbow is digging into one thigh while his hand is pressing into the other to keep Louis from closing his legs through his writhing. He sobs and whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes as they roll back from the stimulation against his spot and Louis doesn't even know how he's breathing.

"Don't you dare fucking come." Harry is growling by his ear- and how did he even get there? There's a third finger pressing into him now, making Louis feel as if he's on fire as he's barely given any time to adjust to them before Harry is picking his fast, torturing pace back up. "You've done nothing but wind me up and tease me all fucking day- what the fuck did you think you were playing at? Touching me under the table and whispering in my ear like the filthy little slut you are." Harry bites Louis' earlobe, "You're lucky I'm even going to let you come."

He can't think. Louis just can't fucking _think_. His mind is swimming, thoughts of how he's been pushing Harry's buttons all day. He was basically begging to be fucked that morning when he was walking around in nothing but a pair of Harry's favourite panties and a boner that was barely concealed in them. Or when they were in town, shopping and Louis just couldn't stop pushing his hands over Harry's crotch and nibbling on his shoulder at any given opportunity that he found.

He's sweating more, now, he knows it. His hands having moved to the sheets above his head and fingers twisting into them. He can't do nothing but surrender and give himself to Harry when he's like this. Three fingers inside of him just- they send him fucking _crazy_. Louis is making these pathetic, tight whimpers high in his throat along with a rare cry or shout when Harry puts a bit more pressure on his prostate. The heat is curling and dancing in his gut, desperate to cum.

"Just fucking _look_ at you," Harry continues and Louis wishes he would just shut up and fuck him already. He really doesn't need to drag it out like this. "You love it. You love it when Daddy has you like his, making his Baby beg because he's a filthy little slut who'll do anything to get what he wants- it's different now, isn't it? Can't fucking tease me now, can you?" He dips his head back down, taking Louis' nipple into his mouth and abusing the bud again, causing Louis to let out a breathless shout.

Louis' toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut, face contorting in pleasure. His whole body is flushed and he just can't stay _still_ , luckily, Harry isn't doing anything about that though. He see's sparks behind his eyes, his mind going blank and he feels somewhat lightheaded. He's so, so close and he has no idea how long he's going to be able to hold on for with the way Harry is pumping his fingers into him, abusing the other nipple now. "Daddy, Daddy- H-Harry, I can't-" He starts to warn because he's going to let go, he's gonna come-

But then the fingers are gone, leaving him crying and clenching around nothing.

"No- please, no. What are you doing?" Louis' eyes snap open, the presence of Harry no where near as close to him as he just was; the boy now over near the foot of the bed. Louis' chest heaves, panting harshly and he lets go of the sheets to wipe at his sweaty brow and his cheeks where a few tears must have spilled in his haste. He watches as Harry slips out of his jeans, pulling his flannel over his head. He hears the gasp coming from the younger lad when he pulls down his briefs and frees his cock- equally as flushed and ready as Louis', it seems.

Harry smirks, padding back over with a hand around his cock, thumbing over the head just as Louis' eyes snag it and it's like-- he's _teasing_ him. He knows just how much Louis wants it so he's fucking making a show of being able to touch himself. Being able to pleasure himself without the aid of Louis. "You want this, don't you?" Harry speaks slowly, kneeling between Louis' spread thighs and eyeing up his fluttering hole before meeting his eyes again. "You want Daddy's cock to fill you up, to fuck you." he's confident with his words, always is. But then again, why shouldn't he be?

Again, Louis knows not to answer. He knows it'll come out as a constant stream of begging babbles that he'll get in trouble for. He thumbs over the bite mark himself, just as a reminder that if he speaks, he knows what the consequence will be. He mewls softly, reaching down to hook his arms under each legs in response, pulling them to his chest. He lays there, his breath and blood in his ears as he silently presents himself, showing Harry that he really does fucking want it. 

"Fuck. That's it- That's right, Kitten." Harry is quick to praise because Louis knows that he really can't not give into him now, not when he's like this. It always works. "Look so good for me, shit. So fucking pretty." Louis is closing his eyes again, hearing the familiar click of the lube getting opened again and the hiss of Harry, showing that he's prepping himself. "Gotta stay nice and still for this, Princess." 

Louis gasps, feeling the cold lube dripping over his hole and sliding down his crack. Harry always does this, he doesn't know why. He thinks the lad just likes the look of it. His stomach muscles tense up in effort and he holds himself still as he feels Harry crawling in closer, hooking Louis' legs over his shoulders and there's a dip beside Louis' head where he knows Harry's hand is so he can keep himself up. 

A long, drawn out and rough moan comes out of him, the blunt head of Harry's cock pressing into him and slowly going deeper. It's filling him up, making him feel like he can't possibly take any more as soon as the younger lad is fully sheathed in him. "Fuck, so tight for me, Kitten. Always so tight." He hears how strangled Harry's voice is, like it's overwhelming him, as well. "Such a good boy."

Harry's cock twitches and he swears he's seeing starts because before he knows it, his Daddy is just relentless pounding into him. Fucking him with all he's got and groaning into his ear. It only sends Louis into spiral of ecstasy. He's almost screaming, barely being able to catch his breath and he thinks he's most definitely on fire now. He has to be because he's so, so hot. 

The headboard is banging against the wall, Louis' whole body jerking with each thrust and Harry still moaning as if he's just lost all his sanity, too. As if he no longer wants to take this as a punishment to Louis and just wants his own release just as badly as Louis does. "Fuck, Daddy. Can't- I fucking _can't_." he cries out, thrashing his head around as the heat behind his abdomen threatens to become too much, his whole body shivering with it. 

That seems to be okay, though, since Harry is fitting a hand between them and curling his fist around Louis' cock as his hips start to lose their rhythm. "Go on then, Slut. Fucking come for me- get yourself all messy. Go on. Show me how filthy you are." Harry squeezes Louis' length and swipes his thumb over his head before stroking him to match his hips as best as he can.

He's definitely screaming now, his throat hoarse with it. "Daddy-" He whines, sobbing before his mouth falls open in a silent scream, whole body going tense and then he's coming hard up his stomach and over Harry's fingers. He trembles as his breath heaves out of him, whimpering and sniffling through the aftershocks while Harry continues to pound into him in a sloppy rush, hips stuttering each time he pushes in.

"Mmm, _baby_ , fuck, fuck, fuck-" Harry pants out, face buried into Louis' sweaty throat as he mouths at it and he's soon pulling out of Louis' oversensitive body, wrapping the come slicked hand around himself and jerking himself off with intent. It's not long before he's spilling over Louis' stomach, hot come mixing in with his own while he moans lowly. 

Harry collapses down on top of Louis, just like he expected him to. His eyes a drooping and he's a mess, covered in come and sweat but he's satisfied and well fucked along with having a warm, familiar weight on top of him, covering him up and he really couldn't find himself to care. Not when he's go his Daddy to keep him check.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the shit ending.


End file.
